Love and Memories
by SilverxxMoonlight
Summary: Troy recognizes his true feelings for Sharpay. Will he tell her? A Troypay ONESHOT songfic to the song Love an Memories by O.A.R. Please R&R. WARNING: TROYPAY FLUFFINESS


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own HSM, nor do I own the song Love and Memories.**

**A/N: This is my first Troypay, let alone HSM fanfic, so go easy on me. I've wanted to use this song. Except for the first paragraph this story is told by Troy's PoV. Read and Review to let me know how it was. **

**-------------------------------------------------**

Sharpay Evans walked into East High, as usual. Except today a pair of intense blue eyes were watching her.

_Lovely, you're always lovely_

_A vision _

_You were the one _

_Now I am stuck inside a memory _

_You forgot about our destiny _

_You buried me _

_Didn't you? _

_Didn't you? _

I looked over at Sharpay across the room. Her long blond hair was down; she was wearing a floor-long skirt, and a pair of boots. She was so beautiful.

_Love me faster than the devil _

_Run me straight into the ground _

_Drowning deep inside your water _

_Drowning deep inside your sound _

I've known since the third grade that I loved her. Gabby was the only one who knew. We had decided to just be friends after the Twinkle Town 'musicale'. She was also friends with Sharpay.

_You're always floating _

_A vapor _

_That I couldn't see _

_Here I am stuck inside a yesterday _

_Everything has given way _

_You fell from me _

_Didn't you? _

_Didn't you? _

"Hi Troy!" I jumped hearing Gabriella's voice, but then relaxed.

"Hey Gabby," I replied reluctantly taking my eyes off of Sharpay, and looked into Gabriella's knowing eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know exactly what, Troy Bolton! Tell Sharpay how you feel!"

'But what if she doesn't love me back' I thought.

_Love me faster than the devil _

_Run me straight into the ground _

_Drowning deep inside your water _

_Drowning deep inside your sound _

I walked into the auditorium, on the out of school after basketball practice. To my surprise, on the stage sitting on the piano bench was Sharpay. She was playing and singing to herself.

_Love me faster than the devil _

_Run me straight into the ground _

_Drowning deep inside your water _

_Drown in love and memories _

Shar didn't seem to notice me entering, so I sat in the front row. Listening to her finish the song with her wonderful voice.

_Maybe I am a crowded mind _

_I watch your eyes glaze over _

_Stared down at the floor _

_You were amazing to me _

_I was amazing to you _

_But here we go again_

Sharpay finished the song. I stood up, and started clapping. Her head shot up, and she smiled seeing me.

"That was great, Shar."

She looked down as though embarrassed and said, "Thanks."

"Where's Ryan?" I asked. They were usually attached at the hip.

"He walked Gabby home, I wanted to stay to work on a song that was in my head," she replied.

I wonder if she would walk home with me.

"Hey Shar, if you're ready to go home do you want to walk home together?"

She nodded, "Yes." And we walked out of the side doors together.

_Didn't you _

_Love me faster than the devil _

_Run me straight into the ground _

_Drowning deep inside your water _

_Drowning deep inside your sound _

It looked like it was going to rain, but nothing could ruin this for me.

I took a deep breath, and gently grabbed Sharpay's hand in mine. She smiled and continued chatting.

All of the sudden Sharpay fell silent.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I felt a drop of rain."

As she said this sheets of rain started coming down. Sharpay dropped my hand and began to dance in the rain.

I smiled and started dancing in the rain with her. She was smiling and laughing with me.

I faced her smiling brown eyes, and stroked her hair out of her face. I leaned in and our lips touched softly.

_Love me faster than the devil _

_Run me straight into the ground _

_Drowning deep inside your water _

_Drowning deep inside your sound _

We broke apart, and she smiled. I finally said the words I had been dying to say out loud to Sharpay for so long.

"I love you, Sharpay, My heart has always been yours."I couldn't tell if Sharpay was crying or if it was the rain shining on her face.

"I love you, too, Troy. I always have."

And we shared a kiss full of love and promise in the New Mexico rain.

_Love me faster than the devil _

_Run me straight into the ground _

_Drowning deep inside your water _

_Drown in love and memories_

**Author's Note 2: So what do you guys think? Like it hate it? Please review, I love feed back! **

**SilverxxMoonlight**


End file.
